Man of Shadows
by SamuraiKanda
Summary: Rogue and Skiadrum are the last of their kin - they are Shadow Walkers. Mythical beings to secure the balance between the human and the spirit world. But what happens if the temptation of a being known as the Man of Shadows is to big to withstand? How to comprehend with the situation if the one you love returned from the dead without recogizing you at all?
1. Chapter 1

„Seriously, why do I have to come along with you guys?" is a young blond woman complaining while she dragged along two of her best friends. Yes, she's part of the so called Scooby Gang but that doesn't mean she has to participate at every occasion to make her two best male friends so curious to discover. The one was a slender young blond man with a significant scar right above his right eye brow and wearing a single crystal-shaped earring at the left side. The other one was a bit smaller but with cherry blossom coloured hair and constantly wearing a white scarf even in summer time. Both of them were called the Trouble Makers within school. Besides, a lot of the other female students try very often to hit on one of them because of their stunning looks.

„Because we're all in this together, Lucy" is she now hearing the blond now say to her and a sigh leaves her lips. Her other two friends don't seem to be happy to be part on this little unwanted expedition at all. Especially the little blue haired bookworm amongst them named Levy McGarden. She wanted to learn for the upcoming series of Tests awaiting them in the first week of the new school year, when she had called her to come along with them. „Natsu-sama, why at a time like this?" is her other friend Yukino Aguria asking right now. She was next to Levy her best friend since Primary School and the silver haired young woman had even moved into her families house after her big sister got arrested.

The reason why they are stuck in this creepy house at all is because one of the students had told them about a haunted house here in town and that they would be to scared to take a step inside of it at all. So Natsu and Sting decided this would be a nice task for their little gang at the last day of their summer holidays to investigate at and before she could avoid it at all she got tagged along by them. „I should be right now at home by my books" is Levy mumbling when they walked down of the huge corridors and honestly in a way this house really feels like it is alive. When suddenly something started to move Levy, Yukino and herself were clinging to each other because of this eery sound they were just hearing.

All three Girls started to scream when suddenly out of nowhere a shadowy figure stood right in front of them. Even Natsu and Sting are startled by the sudden appearance of completely dressed in black figure. But what shocked Sting more were those ruby-red eyes fixed at them and for him it seemed like they are glowing in the dark. In a way he can't takes his eyes of him at all.

This is supposed to be the scary ghost everyone in school talks about? They got to be crazy. Even through his own Vision isn't the best in the dark, he knows right now he's infront the most beautiful being he's ever met before. „What are you doing in our house?" is a dark and husky voice now asking all five of them and a slight shiver goes down his spine. He does not why but somehow he don't want to leave at all.

„Excuse us" is Yukino quickly saying while she drags him along to leave this place at once. „That was for sure creepy" is Lucy complaining on their way over to her house but he isn't paying any attention at all. Who in the world is he? Those eyes. He really likes the colour of them. Such vivid ruby red colour. But there was something else he had recognized. They are filled with Despair, Repulsion, Loneliness and Pain. They had no significant spark of Hope resting inside of them. So who is he and why are his eyes so lifeless?

************

He had noticed them right from the beginning. Thanks to his inherited gift he's able to follow every single footstep of them without being seen at all. Inside he hopes those strangers leave before he has to make himself visible. On top of them they are humans. The most annoying creatures he ever came across in his life. His own kind was almost extinct.

Only his father Skiadrum and himself are left of the once so proud tribe of Shadow Walkers. They were often misunderstood by humans with vampires due to their tendencies to be more active around night time. But they are related to the dragons that once roamed freely on this planet a long time ago. The Shadow Walkers are originally the Children of the greek goddess of darkness - Leto - who came in contact with a Shadow Dragon from the Far East once before she vanished.

So therefore every single member of this tribe is able to use the skills of their ancient ancestors more or less. Like his father he had inherited a lot of their dragonic ancestor and thanks to the fact they all belong to Leto, every Shadow Walker is granted with a very long life span. But there is a catch to all this. If they reach their twentieth birthday and speak out the words that can bind them to another being, then immortality is granted to both of them.

The tricky part of this task is to find the one who is absolutely sure to stay at his side and to commit his entire love to him. He had once been so close to it, but war had ripped away the one who he had fallen in love with in such a cruel way he never was able to accept the death of his lover at all. Therefore he secluded himself more and more from the outside world. Tempted by the evil shadow lurking constantly around him to say these three words at all so he could be finally in ease with himself.

Multiple times he had to prolong his own life time by consuming the hearts of innocent and pure human beings. Multiple times he heard especially the women say those words over and over to him. He felt immediately how false their proposal towards him was. Therefore he cast away the last straw of hope he'd ever find the one to truly love him.

Right in this moment where he decides to make himself visible he catches a scent that reminds him of someone he had met decades, if not centuries ago. Motionless as he is he stares at the five humans infront of him. The blond one in this group dares to look right at him. Repulsion and pain quickly boils up in him as he is able to look deeply into sapphire-blue eyes. But before he says anything they leave and a deep sigh comes from his lips. Probably this was some test of courage for these Youngsters. What a drag.

************

Once back in his house he isn't able to get the young man all clad in black with his ruby-red eyes out of his head. Since his father had died on the way to a Meeting in Bangkok, he lives with Natsu under one roof. Their mother's are childhood friends and decided to move together when the older one lost his father too. He knows Igneel quite well. A man, who was more married with his job than with his wife. But this man found his time to stick around at least with Natsu. His own father Weisslogia was constantly on the move for a renown company in Asia. Once in a while he was able to see him but like Igneel his father made the best of the spare time to spend it with his family.

„Hey, Sting, what's on your mind?"  
„I just wonder..."

is he only saying while staring at the ceiling and in this moment his maroon cat Lector jumps up on the bed. Natsu has a cat on his own too named Happy. He always forgets the name of the breed Happy belongs to, but he knows it has a tint of blue in the silvery fur. Could it be the young man they encountered was at their school as well? If yes, why did he never see him being around school before? Who is he really? Lector lies down next to him purring and he ruffles through the maroon pelt of his feline companion.

He can feel how Natsu is tilting his head in question and the way he looks at him.

„I wonder if he is at our school as well"  
„Who do you mean?"  
„The one we just saw"

is he now saying while he looks at Natsu and it takes a while for the older one to catch on to his thought.

„You meen that creepy guy with the red eyes?"  
„Yes"  
„I think we'd noticed before if someone like him was around school"

is Natsu now saying towards him and with a deep sigh he nods in agreement to Natsu's words. Probably he is right in this point. He would have noticed him earlier if this young man would attend the same school as them.


	2. Chapter 2

With a deep sigh he goes upstairs where his room lies at the end of the hallway. Right now he can still feel the sharp pain resting in his heart. Why does this one human have to look so much like his lost love, just why? He bites his lips and both hands are forming now a fist. Just why has he to be tormented over and over in this way? Honestly, sometimes he often finds himself wishing he would have been born like any normal being on this planet too.

In his eyes, the gift of having a long life-span is in a way a curse and a blessing at the same time to him. On some occasions he really wished, he could give away a bit of his own time just to escape his fate. He never wanted to have such skills in the first place. Just to be with someone who truly loves him the way he is.

„You seem to be troubled, my dear Rogue" is a familiar voice whispering right now into his ear and he knows immediately who it is. He doesn't need to look back at all. Deep in his heart he knows the danger lurking around the other one, but he is ignoring this fact quite well. He is just this close to give in and say this words, so he would finally be released from the state he is currently in.

He only wants to be distracted enough, so he isn't able to think about the near future at all. He closes his eyes, leans back as he feels the other one wrapping his arms around him and right in this moment he is ready to finally give in to the demands of this evil shadow. Because once this step his done, everything around him will be of no more concern to him at all.

„Then you should erase what's on my mind right now" is he only saying towards the shadowy figure right behind him, keeps his eyes closed and even through his inner voice warns him constantly not to let this man come to close to him, he keeps on ignoring it. He's ready to be embraced by the darkness. So therefore he would never have to suffer and feel the constant emptiness residing deep within his soul after the loss of his lover.

He only needs to commit himself towards the Man of Shadows, then he will be forever released out of misery, loneliness and pain. What consequences this step would have is of no further interest to him at all. He only wants to escape and it doesn't matter at all, what kind of way he chooses to do so. He only wants to escape. That's all he wishes and that's all he wants.

************

„It's been a while, old friend" is the man with shoulder long pitch-black man now greeting a spirit right infront of him and he notices a smile. Right now he's worried a lot about his son. He has to watch the inner detoriation of his firstborn and with all the knowledge he had gathered over this centuries, he feels like his hands are still bound.

Lately his trips into the spirit world became more frequent, because he seeks for advice by their ancestors and other wise spirits, who once roamed as wise men on earth. Deep inside he knows, he has to act quick or he's losing his only son to the most treacherous and cunning being he had faced at all.

In a way he knows all to good, how hard it is to withstand the temptation to give in to the pleas this shadowy figure asks you to do. He was once in this situation as well, but compared to his son he had the help of his grandparents and parents to fight him off. While he talks to this particular spirit, his thoughts trail of to the day he had to watch how this detoriation within the soul of his son had started.

Rogue had just returned back from the battlefield and what shocked him the most was this emptiness and deep pain resting within those ruby-red eyes. He never had asked him for the reason. Maybe, he should have done this back then, when his son came back home. But now he knows, something must have happened around this time to trigger this severe change within his firstborn. Now that he knows, he has to act fast or otherwise a threat will be set loose on mankind they would never expect to encounter within their wildest dreams.

************

This time it's harder for him to fall asleep. Even with Lector curled up next to his pillow. He shortly ruffles through the marron pelt of his feline companion and takes a short glimpse over to the bed of the older one. As usual Natsu is in a fight with his blanket and a short smile shows up on his lips. Right now he's so unsure why this strange feeling comes up, he actually knows this young man.

As if he had ever looked in such vivd coloured eyes. But why can't he remember their first encounter? He would have for sure recognized him if they would have met before. So why is he feeling so restless right now? It's as if his inner voice tries to warn him from something he can't really understand. A short sigh leaves his lips as he closes his eyes and before he can see he's fast asleep.

[ **\- Dreamphase -**

It is spring and the temperatures rise. As he gets up he notices, he's in a room wide and much friendlier as the cramped room he's used to share with Natsu. A sliding door is open when he looks around within this room and curious as he his he walks right through it.

Outside is a wonderful landscape like he had never seen before. A crystal-clear lake down at the slope of the hill, where he actually is standing right now. Surrounded by blossoming cherry trees, he follows down the path towards a pagoda floating on the surface of the lake.

He crosses the bridge to get there. He doesn't know why, but a smile rests on his lips as he sees someone he know all to well sitting at the floor and meditating. Pitch-black haar flowing down as if it was like floating silk itself. Soft, pale skin remembering him so much of the first fallen snow in winter time. Vivid ruby-red eyes, filled with so much life, warmth and love as they are now placed at him. „Hey Ro..." ]

„...gue"  
„Hey Sting, wake up"

is he hearing Natsu's voice as the older one shakes him to get him awake and he muffles the upcoming groan within his pillow.

Why the heck does the older one have to wake him up, when he just had the most wonderful dream he can actually remember having at all? As he slowly looks up towards the alarm clock at Natsu's bedside table, he notices it is already time to get up for school. Damned. This is the first time he really hates to get up so early in the morning. When he sits upright in his bed, Natsu's mother opens the door to their room, turns on the light and reminds them to hurry up so that they are still able to have breakfast before the school bus comes to pick them up.

As usual his own mother is on the way to work by now. She works in the neighbour community as secretary in the major's office. But to be on time at her work she has to leave the house an hour to half an hour before Natsu and himself have to get up for school. So after he had showered and is dressed he find himself sitting at the kitchen table staring out of the window. Today he isn't so hungry at all. Therefore he asks Natsu's mother if she could pack up the fresh baked apple cinnamon muffins for him, so he could eat them later in school during break.

When the school bus comes, they take their places right at the front and Earl, the bus driver knows this behaviour of them quite well. Since a bunch of rabiat teens had mobbed the poor man three years ago on a daily basis and Sting & Natsu knocked them almost unconsicous, they ended up being on the top of the list to be picked up with the bus. Besides, now their job is also to assure the safety of the bus driver. That's why the frontrow seats are reserved for them. Often Natsu's mother gives them a lunch pack along so that they can hand it to Earl and the man is quite thankful for this little actions.

In a way this man is a very good friend for them. Sometimes when Natsu or he have problems they want to talk about, Earl gives them some damn good advices how to handle them.

„Say, do you know someone with ruby-red eyes?"  
„Sounds to me like that man, who recently moved into the abandonded mansion with his son"

is the bus driver now answering and right now he feels like his heart skips a beat. So who ever they met yesterday evening while the explored the house, this person was most likely the son of the new owner of the so called haunted house. Now he's full of hope he might see him at school. If he has to guess the strange young man would end up being in either Lucy's or their class. Besides, why is there a warm feeling popping up right now, when he only tries to think about the other one? It was dark and he had only memorized the pale skin as well as the ruby-red eyes. Like in his dream. It was the same as in his dream.

„Do you know, who they are?"  
„Not really, Sting. I heard the rumor they are Japanese and that the son of Mr. Cheney will now finish his last year attending the same school like you"

is the next answer Earl is able to give him and thoughtful as he is he slightly leans back in his seat. At least he has now a starting point. But why does this name ring a bell to him? He never even met him before, so why is there this feeling surging up within him, he knows quite well who these people are to him?

************

He ignores being sore all over, when he has to get up so early in the morning. But in his eyes this is some good pain to endure. At least he was able to forget for a while what troubled him at the first place. If his father would only know about his sexual relationship to the Man in Shadows, he would be for sure furious. Thankfully the marks were placed so, that he's easily able to cover them up by wearing a long-sleeved black polo neck sweater. He decides to wear a casual dark grey shaded lumberjack vest above it to some skinny black jeans and black chucks. He isn't vain about his looks at all. He simply wants to stay as much invisible towards the humans as he can without having to use Shadow Magic at all.

After a short breakfast he walks over to the school he has to attend this time. In every town they move it's almost the same pattern. He's still the high school kid trying to finish his last year, but is unable to do so due to his frail body. His father told him it was the best idea he ever came up within fifteen hours. So since they live outside of Japan this became somehow their plan to move on. A short snort comes from him as he reaches now the high school he's now enrolled at and being enervated he rolles his eyes while shouldering his bag. Hopefully none of these humans dare to talk to him. Then everything will be allright for him. He don't want to cause any form at trouble, so he takes first a deep breath before he decides to enter the building.


	3. Chapter 3

A month has past since school started again and honestly he doesn't know what to think about those weird but beautiful dreams to appear almost every night. At school he gets occasionally a short glimpse of the young man with the pitch-black hair and the ruby red eyes. Even through he knows now they attend the same school, they rarely meet each other.

A short sigh leaves his lips as he leans at the wall. For beginning of October it is sure cold outside. Early in the morning, it was a short drizzle that turned into a nice freezing rain shower in only a few hours. Natsu asks him if he comes along with them to the Mensa but he finds an excuse to be on his own right now. So therefore he sits now inside the school intern library with a book about the interpretation of dreams lying right infront of him on the table while he gazes outside.

Some things from his dreams are confusing him. Why is it always minutes after he woke up he forgot most of the content and why is there this feeling deep inside him, he knows exactly who the young man with these beautiful ruby orbs is to him? As far as he can recall himself, they only met the first time on the last day of summer break. Still, there is something drawing him towards this young man and he doesn't know the reason at all.

With a short sigh leaving his lips he leans back in his chair, closes his eyes and tries to remember the content of his last dream. One thing is for sure. He always encounters a young man looking quite similar to the one he met on his last day of summer break. Maybe he reflects some unknown desire within his dreams. As if that would be the case.

Right as he decides to take the book and borrow it for a while, he notices the young man with the pitch-black hair browsing through the Fantasy Section.

„I can recommend you Warrior Cats if you are interested into cats"  
„Never heard about it. What's the topic?"  
„As the title says it is about cats living in clans"

is he now starting to explain the best way he can and he smiles. Somehow the other one shows quite some interest. After they borrow the books they want to read, they leave together the library.

„By the way, I still don't know your name"  
„Rogue Cheney"  
„Nice to know you, Rogue, I'm Sting Eucliffe"

is he now introducing himself towards the young man with the pitch-black hair and honestly he's quite shocked and surprised at the same time when he sees a short flash within the ruby orbs flickering.

Before he can react, he's pinned against the next wall and he has to gulp hardly due to the scowl impression resting on Rogue's face. „Never mention that name ever again" is Rogue now saying in a short growl to him and right now he's confused as hell. Why is Rogue so upset about his name? They never met before, so why is he so pissed off hearing this name at all?

„I don't know the true reason why you are so upset about my name. Eucliffe is the last name from my mother's side and she named me after her grandfather, who had died in War" is he now explaining towards Rogue, slightly pouting and right now he notices a change within the facial expression of the young man with the pitch-black hair standing right infront of him.

„I need to apologize in a proper way to you. I just overreacted without knowing the reasons you are named this way, that's all. I only want you to memorize this: just stay the hell away from me" is Rogue only saying in a cool manor to him, then he walks away. Still confused he gazes down the hallway the young man with the pitch-black hair has just walked down. It takes a while for him to recognize his entire body trembling in fear. If he has to be honest to himself, he never wants to see Rogue in this mood ever again.

************

Damned. It hurts so bad, he doesn't know at all how to cope with this unwanted information at all. Not only does this human look so much alike, this human is also carrying the exact same name as his lover. Does this mean he was only a mere chance to him? Someone to test out his own curiosity? Was everything the older one said to him true at all? Damned. To know the one he loved so much was maybe engaged to a woman or even a married man tears a deep scar within his scattered soul.

It's been a while but right now he can feel the salty liquid roll off his eyes. Just why has he to learn the bitter truth years after the death of the person mostly dear to him? Just why has he to go through so much torment? It would be better to vanish within the trusted shadows and never return at all. No one would really miss him at all. Maybe his father would, but no one else he could recall in his mind. More tears roll down his cheeks as he's able to call up a memory from the day they first met each other.

 _[ He leans against a maple tree at the end of a street and keeps his eyes closed as he can feel multiple feet running as fast as they can. „The war started, the war started. The Germans have marched into Poland" is he now hearing a male voice calling out and a deep sigh leaves his lips. So much about he would have the chance to live with his father in peace for a while. Both of them have encountered numerous battles in the past and it's kind of wearing him down. Slowly he gets up and he can feel the fear lingering in the hearts of the humans. These people here are afraid for one good reason. It also could happen to their nation to be taken over by this vile being ruling currently a land in fear and terror._

 _Honestly he isn't paying attention at all. Right as he wants to turn the corner of the street as usual he bumps into a young man, probably in the same age as himself. „Sorry, are you allright?" is the other one asking him in a very polite way and when he looks up, he gazes right into sapphire-blue eyes. Not that they are uncommon here around. But something about these eyes is facinating him right from the get go. Quickly he only nods and a bright smile rests on the face of the blond young man right in front of him. He's also able to sense a warm radiating light coming from this young man. So who is this young man exactly? One thing he knows for sure. He wants to be friends with him ]_

He quickly bites his lips as he can feel a sharp pain resting in his chest. Even if he can't change the fact he survived and he's all on his own again, deep within his soul are still these strong feelings buried beneath a high amount of debris. Still now, he can't stop loving the other one. Both hands form into a fist and he really has to hold himself back to not damage anything on this school's property.

Maybe if he kills this humans and takes his heart, all these unwanted memories will fade away as quickly as they started to surface again. Right now he bites stronger on his lips. Is he really able to kill a mere human out of the shere unknown reason that rests within his mind right now? Damned. He is not like the Man of Shadows at all. Like his father he made the oath to protect human kind. Even through he despites them from the bottom of his heart. His task is to secure the balance between the human and the spirit world like evry member of his family had done in the past. Protect, not to kill them. Damned.

************

„Oy guys, what are we doing for Halloween this year?" is Natsu asking during lunch break while chowing down on a sandwich his mother made and lokking at his friends. „How about we participate at the annual scavenger hunt in the nearby park?" is now Levy making the suggestion and right there he can see a spark resting within her eyes. He only nods in agreement. Sure, it sounds like fun to him. Besides, who knows what will await them there. „I love to" is Lucy responding and even Yukino seems to agree on this idea. „I was thinking on throwing a party at my place" is Natsu saying after some quick bites of his sandwich and he has to shake his head. One thing fore sure. Their mothers are against having wild uncontrolled parties with lots of alcohol included. That's why he knows right now they won't agree with Natsu's idea at all.

It's only a couple days left towards Halloween and he hasn't seen Rogue at all. Honestly the young man with the pitch-black hair seems to be allright to hang around. But why did Rogue ask him to stay away from him? He only wants him to be his friend, nothing more. The other thing, that haunts him since this encounter are Rogues words. The other one never explained himself at all. A deep sigh leaves his lips. Just why did his life start to become so complicated in only two months at all? Before school started again everything seemed to be fine. But since the day Natsu and him decided to explore the so called haunted house with the Scooby Gang, he can feel how fast his life is changing right before his own eyes. If he would only find the solution behind the dreams he has and about Rogues behaviour.

The book he borrowed was no great help at all, so he returned it. Levy is the only one of his close friends, he is able to talk about these dreams at all. Her parents are renown doctors working in the local hospital since they moved with her from the big city out into the boons when she still was a baby. „Sting, I just remember, my mother told me it's allright for you to come over today" is he hearing the small blue-haired young woman walking right next to him and he quickly nods. In this town no rumors at all stay hidden. Besides, he can use the time staying over at Levy's house to go through the homework they just received in math.

Just when they return back into class he gets stopped by a black haired young man with many piercings in his face.

„Are you the blond called Eucliffe?"  
„Sure, why you ask?"  
„I just want to assure you stay away from the scavenger hunt, that's all"  
„This is my decision and sorry, I'm going to participate"  
„You won't, Eucliffe. Just stay the hell away if you don't want anybody to get hurt at all, gi~hi~hi"

is the young man with the black hair just saying to him and he quickly bites on his lips.

Just when the other one leaves Levy point out to a piece of paper lying right infront of his feet and he picks it up. He is quite surprised what is written on it. It's an article from last year's scavengers hunt, where a group of student vanished in a mysterious way. Only bits of their belongings were found scattered through the forest. Right now his interest is awaken into solving this puzzle. Levy only looks at him and quickly nods. The Scooby Gang just got a new case to solve.

************

„You did this on purpose, Gajeel" is he just saying toward the man with the many piercing, leaning againt a spruce tree, rolling his eyes. It is Halloween today and shortly after sunset he notices the group of five people he had encountered in summer. He also sees them everyday at school. The older one only grins at him, then he walks over towards the young woman with the blue hair. The reasons he interacts with Gajeel is, that the older one is no mere human as everyone would believe him to be.

The greek god of the blacksmiths is the ancestor within the bloodline of the Redfox family and therefore he's related to him in some degree. Both of there fathers show some respect towards the other one but honestly they can't stand to be in the same room as the other one at all. In a way it is sometimes amusing how Shadow and Steel clash over and over again. Between Gajeel and himself it's almost the same as with there fathers. Some days they come along quite well, on some other occasions they are this close to battle each other until death.

Annoyed as he is he stands with crossed arms where he is and watches closely the one humans looking so much alike as his lost love. „Just why are you still lingering in the past, dear Rogue?" is he right now hearing a familiar voice whispering into his ear and he quickly bites his lips. Damned. He can't hide his true feelings in front of the Man of Shadows. The true reason, why he still holds back to say three simple words. „I'm not" is he only responding while he feels a short brush on his cheeks. „Don't forget at all, you're mine now, dear Rogue. Therefore I kill anyone, who dares to come close to you or claims you to be his" is he now hearing this cunning voice while a cold shiver runs down his spine.

This is the first time at all he hears him speak out in this way. Damned. He should have talked with his father about the way he's rapidly deteriorating inside. Instead he allowed the Man of Shadows to lay claim over his body. In a way he started to become an addict. Right when everybody is ready he follows the group with an enervated expression resting on his face. Right now he has other things to worry about.

This night is cructial, because the boundaries of the worlds only fade on All Hallow's Eve until midnight. So therefore he has to be extra precatious on his surrounding. Right before he had left the house his father told him to watch out closely while being on this scavenger hunt. Like him, he guesses some restless and vile spirits to be the reasons of the disappearence of this young people. In this point his own logic about humans is proven right every year. Why are they so stupid to even celebrate this day at all?

Honestly he would never understand them at all. The cherryblossom coloured young man is dressed up as a ninja. The blond girl as a princess. The white haired young woman as a nurse. The little blue-haired girl as a scientist. The blond young man as a white Dragon. Even through he finds the idea to dress up so silly, a short smile rests on his lips as he watches closely how the to male humans are bickering around which way they should go right now. A white Dragon, huh? If he has to be honest it suits this version of Sting Eucliffe quite well. Right now he recalls himself, the the mightiest Dragons to found this race were of Shadows and Light. They created side by side with the gods the foundation of life itself.

So while walking in the middle of the night through the forest to gather the needed clues, he sticks close to the blond human. It is not that he's worried about him at all. He just wants to assure they leave this place unharmed. Suddenly his keen dragonic senses kick in and before he can react Gajeel charges an attack towards some beings he knows all to well. A bunch of lesser demons popping up out of nowhere and they are quickly surrounded by them. „Stay close together" is Gajeel shouting towards them and right now he decides to lead them out of the forest. The safety of this humans comes first. The older one can take care of himself. So therefore he doesn't need to stick around. A slight curse leave his lips when the blond haired young woman stumbles over some roots and gets caught in them with her dress.

A growl leaves his throat as more of them show up and try to attack the group of humans directly. „Eiryu no Houkou" is he now calmly saying while casting his Dragon's Roar on them and right now it doesn't matter now scared these humans are. Right now he has to assure their safety and even protect them from harm. Out of his eyesight he notices the two male humans to take care of her while he focuses on fighting those demons. Damned. There are to many to take on by his own. If only his father would be there. Then he would have bigger chances to defend the humans running as fast as they can for their lives. At least this Halloween is something they never forget in their lifetime at all.

He decides to fall back and catches up with the group as another deep growl leaves his throat. It is almost as if he has to fight the sea itself. Impossible to escape with five humans right behind him.

„I can lend you a hand, dear Rogue"  
„I can't. If I open right now a portal..."  
„You know and I know, this is the only way fou you to save their lives"

is this cunning voice whispering into his ear and he bites his lips. The Man of shadows is right for once. In order to deal with this amount he has to open a portal, so he can borrow some strength and magic right from him. Otherwise they all are ending up being the midnight snack for those demons. The is a reason he still hesitates. But right in the moment, when some of them charge right at the young blond man his decision is done. While casting Shadow Dragon's Vortex he opens a portal and with shock he has to watch how the Man of Shadows manifests right infront of him. He watches how this man absorbs all of their enemies into the neverending shadows and a cruel smile rests on his lips. Damned. What in the world has he just done?


	4. Chapter 4

While being on patrol with Metalicana, he quickly notices something being wrong. Both of them head off towards the direction the wind gust comes from and when they reach the forest at the western border of the town, a low growl escapes both of them. Both men are wielding their inherited Dragon Magic breaching through a vast amount of demons and his ruby eyes become smaller, when he picks up a particular scent lingering around in the air right now.

He rushes to the clearing not far away from them and a sigh of relieve comes from his lips. Rogue is unharmed. But there are still the traces of a portal being opened and closed in the same amount of time. In his eyes it explains everything to him. That trusted sensation running through his own body. Back in the days of his youth, he had to watch how his own brothers and cousins got devoured one after another by the Man of Shadows. Therefore he's in a way inprinted on his scent.

Quickly he walks over to Rogue and slaps him in the face. „What the hell were you thinking?" is he now saying in a cool manor towards his own son and he is for sure disappointed at this very moment. For all these years he has trained him to be cautious about this vicious shadow, he can't believe at all what just happened.

„I just saved some humans"  
„You left him loose"  
„So you wanted me to watch them being slashed instead by this amount of demons surrounding us?"

is Rogue now asking back, a furious spark of defiance resting within these trusted ruby-red orbs and a short sigh leaves his lips.

In a way his son has a point. It would stain their reputation if they stop taking care about human lives. „You could at least called for help, Rogue" is he now saying with a deep sigh leaving his lips, looking in a stern way at him and he's also able to pick up Gajeels scent in the near. Obviously his son got tricked by the Man of Shadows to release him into this world. Unluckily for them it is now past midnight and therefore the boundaries between the two worlds are stable again.

„Bring those two home while I clean up your mess here" is he only saying towards Rogue without looking at him, when Gajeel returns in order to accompany the young woman with the blue hair home. Metalicana makes sure, the other two young women arrive save at their home as well. So therefore his son is left in charge for the two male humans to return to their home as well.

************

Still, he can't believe what just happened. His father never hit him before. Never. Alone the fact he's infuriated by the knowledge the Man of Shadows managed to enter the Human World. With a silent nod he only follows the given order, then he leaves the forest with the two male humans. They have to tell him in which direction to go and a short sigh leaves his lips. Why in the world was he opening that damned portal anyway?

„It's not your fault at all. Besides, I have to thank you for saving our hides with that awesome magic of yours" is the blond human now saying to him in a low voice and right there he looks him straight into the sapphire-blue eyes. For a moment it sounded to him like this human actually knows about his skills. But how? They came across the first time, when those five humans entered the house his father and him had moved in a couple of days ago before school started again.

„How you know?"  
„Because I just know, you are a kind soul and you do everything for the one's important to you"

is the blond now saying with a radient smile resting on his lips and he just can't help himself to smile too.

Something in the way he says those words remind him on his lost lover. His Sting was also an optimist. Always believing into a good outcome for the two of them. Maybe it helps him to distract his mind to befriend this human.

„So, do you believe in magic?"  
„Sure. Because magic is knowledge"  
„Who told you that?"  
„A good friend of my dad"

is the blond human answering right now to him while still showing that radient smile to him.

If he has to be honest to himself, he starts to become quite interested into this version of Sting Eucliffe. The way he acts around him is almost as if they know each other for centuries, not for a short amount of two months. But that can't be possible. Or not?

This one here is only a mere human. But why is there right in this moment a flickering flame of hope rising again deep within his scattered soul? Will it be enough to be his friend in order to escape being ruled by the Man of Shadows? If he has to be honest, he doesn't know the right answer at all.

************

This Halloween was sure different then the years before he spent with the Scooby Gang. Right now Rogue is accompanying Natsu and him back home. Since they got attacked in the forest by creatures neither one of the Scooby Gang had ever seen before, the young man with the pitch-black hair has to assure Natsu and himself stay save. During their walk through the cold night, he's able to have a quite interesting conversation with Rogue about magic. Right now his curiosity is awoken, when Rogue admits to him he wields Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic.

What would it be like to be able to wield such awesome magic? He really tries to think about it and looks at his right hand. For a mere second he forms a fist and a bright smile appears on his lips, when his fist is shortly engulfed by white light.

„How you do that, Sting"  
„I don't know, but I try again, Natsu"

is he now saying towards the older one with a smile and while focusing again his whole hand is now engulfed by the light.

As he watches now Natsu, the older one becomes eager to see if he's able to pull off a trick like this too and right there he notices how pale Rogue becomes, when even Natsu is able to wrap his hands in light. But in this case they are warm flames flickering around the fist without hurting the young man with the cherry blossom coloured hair at all. „My dad's gonna kill me, if he finds this out" is Rogue just now mumbling and confused as he is he looks right at him.

„May I ask why?"  
„It doesn't matter, what your old man's gonna do or say. You just saved us, even if I still think you are creepy"

is Natsu now admitting while he waits for a response by Rogue.

„Thanks. Back to the question: only those bearing a mark of the Dragons are granted with the gift to wield the elemental Magic their Ancestor belongs to" is Rogue now explaining in short terms what he had learned back then as a child while staying in custody of the Queen of the Nekropolis within the Spirit World. For a Shadow Walker it is very essential to stay the first five decades of their life there to learn about the five cructial elements the Human World is made of as well as to learn about the History of Mankind.

In this time they are also trained by Pandora how to wield Shadow Magic in its most essential way to fight and to defend themselves in battle. This woman was once a great strategist within his own family and she rather sacrificed herself to save the entire family then to be conquered by the Man of Shadows. As far as he recalls his own family history, there were only two great women leading their kin. The other one he knows of had died giving birth to his own father and she was quite a stubborn young lady to be around.

Natsu and himself look at Rogue quite astonished. He feels this question popping up in his head if either one of them would have heard from their fathers to talk about such Ancestors being in the family. If this really the case and both, Natsu and himself have dragonic Ancestors what does it makes them in the end?

*********

„A mark of the Dragon?" is the one human named Natsu now asking him and he can he clearly hear how curious he is about this topic. He quickly nods in response as he bites his lips and gazes at the night sky. Damned. If these two humans are able to show signs of elemental magic, then the three young women might be now able to do so as well. This is for sure a big problem. His father will not like this unwanted outcome at all. Why has it always to be him, who ends up in a mess? A deep sigh leaves his lips. In a way it is surely annoying to know, there is a force in the universe constantly preventing for him to become happy.

His whole body tenses as he can pick up traces of fire and ash in the cold nigth air surrounding them. As fast as all three are able, they run down a small sandy road leading at first glimps into nowhere. But following a while he could see a house standing full alight in flames. Right in this moment as Natsu charges towards the house, he's able to hold him back as they can hear sirens screaming. Just in time. A second later and the fire men would have been too buffled to explain the scenery given to them. Right now, he can't afford at all, that mere humans find out about these skills.

„Why are you holding me back?"  
„How would you explain to them, you can handle fire? They arrest you for arson if you act careless"

is he lowly saying towards Natsu while he looks in a stern way at him and there is something else he's albe to pick up. The traces of humans souls leaving into the Spirit World. So whoever had stayed in this house got surprised and had no chance to escape. Then it clicks inside of him. It must be someone close towards these two humans. Someone sealing away their true heritage and skills. Now that's a nice turn of events.


	5. Chapter 5

On their way to the house he lives in with Natsu he notices how Rogue seems to be troubled. Right as he wants to say a word to him he can see some reddish light appear in the night sky. „Natsu" is he only shouting to his best friend, then both of them start to run. Please don't let it be what he just thinks it could be. Please let their mothers, Happy and Lector be safe. As they run down the dark driveway, he isn't able to see the root of the old beech right in time and he stumbles. „Thanks, Rogue" is he saying to him with a smile as the young man with the pitch-black hair just catches him in time.

Side by side they reach now the end of the driveway and with big eyes he gazes at the house standing ablaze. Right as Natsu wants to charge towards the house Rogue holds him back. Not a minute to late. Because right in the moment he does it, he can hear sirens scream through the night. So one of their neighbours called the fire department. Maybe it had been his mother.

„Let go of me"  
„What do you think you are doing?"  
„I..."  
„Natsu, he's right, how would you explain them your ability with fire?"

is he right now saying as he lays a hand on Natsus shoulder and he can still feel the tension lingering between Rogue and Natsu. „They charge you for arson if you act so rash" is Rogue only saying in a sharp tone towards his friend and a deep sigh leaves his lips. Yeah. This Halloween is surely something worth to remember.

As the fire men finally arrive he can pick up a low meowing from behind them. It sounds scared and he knows immediately who it is. „Happy" is Natsu now calling out in relieve and right now the cats come out of the holly they were hiding in from the flames. Right behind him is Lector. At least those two are safe. Quickly he picks up the maroon cat and says in a low voice comforting words as he can feel how Lector shivers. If they are lucky their mothers were out like them as the fire broke out. But if that were the case how were their cats able to escape the fire?

„I bet Lector opened the back door once they sensed the danger" is Natsu right now saying to him and a smile appears on his lips. Yeah, that might be the case. His cat has always been a smart one. Natsus mother and his own were constantly complaining about the open back door and they thought it had been one of them. Not until the day where Natsu actually caught the maroon cat on camera how he manages to open the door. He looks up as Natsu walks over to one of the fire men telling them there might be still someone in the house and gazes right into these ruby-red eyes fixed at him.

„Since I still have some major explaining to do it's better the two of you come along with me for now" is Rogue now saying to him as Natsu stands now right next to him with Happy in his arms and the way his friend looks, tells him he isn't pleased at all to stay in that house. But what other choice do they have right now?

************

One of the police men who also arrived at the scene volunteered to drive them over to the house he lives in with his father. It isn't so much a lie. This Sting and Natsu are in a way acquaintances to him. So therefore it is natural for him to take them along. He could have walked the whole way back with them but now that the cats are with them driving home seems to be the better solution. With a deep sigh he leans his head right now against the cold glass and watches the passing landscape. Somehow he has a bad feeling. This wasn't just an accident. The fire was set on purpose and he knows quickly who might be behind it.

But why would the Man of Shadows go so far? Those humans have nothing to do with his decisions at all. They just happened to be present. He bites his lips as he feels his inside churn in this moment. What if he knows something important he doesn't? Besides he has now a bigger problem at the hand.

With a deep sigh he recognizes the house he lives in and his father standing outside with his arms crossed. Great. If this continues to be a bad day for him, his father might have picked up within the slight traces of their scent what happened. With a short nod he thanks the police man for driving them, then he walks over clad in silence while Sting and Natsu follow him.

„Rest. We talk later" is his father only saying in a sharp tone to him and he bites his lips. He knows about what his father wants to talk with him. About why he opened a portal infront of humans. Once inside the house, he turns into a shadow and ends up in the upper floor leaning against the door of the bath room. With his eyes closed he slides down the door and after all the years he chose isolation from the society, a slight curse leaves his lips. The first time at all he curses the situation he is now since he had started to hand over his entire body willingly towards the Man of Shadows.

He was desparate and lonely. He only wanted to escape the pain residing deep within his soul since he had to watch how the one he loves dies right infront of him. Yes, he was in a way willed to give up his entire life span in order to see his lost love again. But right now everything he did feels like being the decision of a mere fool blinded by denial. Surprised as he is he touches his cheeks as he suddenly feels a liquid roll down. Tears. He hasn't cried at all since he lost his lover. So why do they appear right now? He doesn't know at all the reason but right now he allows himself to give in to his tears. Maybe then he's able to think clearly again.

************

Shortly after he sent the boys to bed he notices two pairs of eyes fixed at him. „It's allright. You can take on your true form now" is he now saying with a gentle voice towards the cats and just as he had thought, they turn out to be guardian spirits. In the human world they mostly take on animal form, so no one would recognize them easily. The one who had a blue-grayish fur just takes on his true form, where the entire pelt shines blue while the other one stays the colour of its chosen form.

„It's been a while since I'm able to move around like this"  
„Natsu will be save here, right?"

is the bluish cat now asking him and right now he notices Frosch at the hallway. Rogues guardian spirit since he was a child. With a smile he welcomes the green cat into the living room and looks right at all three of them.

„So you belong with Natsu?"  
„Aye"

is the bluish cat now answering proudly and the smile still lingers on his lips. Both of them introduce themselves as Happy and Lector towards him and he listens closely to what they have to tell him. Concerned as he is, he lays his hand on his chin as he sits down at the sofa and closes shortly his eyes.

Never at all had he thought to meet the offspring of two of his best friends from back then and on top of that is one particular information startling him. If what Lector just told him is true, then he has to prepare for war against the Man of Shadows. He'd do everything to protect his son from this vile entity. Even if he has to sacrifice himself to do so, everything is right for him to ensure the safety of his own flesh and blood. He will do everything in his might to protect Rogue. Everything he's capable of.

************

For a while he lays awake in the bed he's allowed to stay in for the night. Staring at the ceiling he just can't stop thinking if his mother is safe. Besides, Rogues father doesn't seem to be so scary at all. Shortly he gazes over to Natsu and a short smile rests on his lips. The same as usual. The older one struggles with the blanket while being fast asleep. Silently he gets up while watching Natsu fighting imaginary creatures and he leaves the room. Somehow he can't fall asleep at all. Maybe a little walk through the house will help.

„Still awake?" is he hearing Rogues voice as he passes by a room where the door is wide open and with a sheepish grin he looks right at the young man with the pitch-black hair standing in the doorway. „Somehow I can't fall asleep" is he admitting right now while rubbing the back of his neck and he shows him his brightest smile possible. „Come in" is Rogue saying to him and he's surprised how different this room looks from the one he stays with Natsu. In a way he expected it to be dark. But it is kind of warm and welcoming. Besides, the paintings and the scrolls with written words on it give this room a certain touch.

„Did you made all of them by yourself?" is he only asking Rogue as he looks at him and the ravenette only nods.

„What language is this?"  
„Ancient Japanese"  
„Wait, you speak japanese?"  
„I have to since I'm born there"

is Rogue now answering him and it is the first time he sees him smile. He has to admit he is quite beautiful when he smiles. „Your drawings, they are all amazing" is he now saying to him as he sits down next to Rogue and right there he notices a slight rose dust covering his cheeks. It wasn't his intention at all to embarrase the ravenette at all.

„I really mean it"  
„Thanks"

is Rogue only answering while brushing aside one of his black strands and looking away from him. Somehow he get the feeling Rogue isn't often among people. Maybe the ravenette is just too shy to approach someone at all.

„If you want me to leave..."  
„No, it's allright. It's just... I'm not used at all having someone around to talk to"

is Rogue admitting after a while and he looks right at him. In a way he has to agree. Rogue doesn't look like the talkative type at all. For a while there is silence around them and he slightly leans back. He doesn't mind at all that Rogue is so much different than himself. He only wants to know him at his side as a trusted friend.

„Why were you so upset about my name anyways?"  
„I kept this information for a while to myself. The one I vowed my heart and soul to, his name was Sting Eucliffe. When learning you share the same name as him, it was at that moment like a sick joke to me"

is he right now telling him while looking away and he has to gulp right in this moment. Now he's able to understand why Rogue had reacted that way. If he were it that situation he might surely have reacted the same way.

„Like I said before. My mother named me after my grandfather, who died during World War II while protecting someone from his Squad" is he now saying to Rogue without looking at him at all and somehow the atmosphere around them feels dense. „I know, because I was there" is all that Rogue says in this moment and puzzled as he is he looks now at the ravenette next to him.

„Rogue, that's impossible. You are the same age I am and therefore it can't be true, that you were there"  
„I'm far older than you expect me to be"  
„When are you born?"  
„December 18th, 1888 in Kobe"

is Rogue now saying and with widened eyes he stares at him. Is he actually teasing him or is he serious about this? There is no way at all Rogue is that old. But as he looks directly into these ruby-red orbs he notices the ravenette is serious. Great. Now he tries to hit on someone being over two hundred years old.

„How come you still look so young?"  
„It has something to do with our ancestor Leto. She's the goddess of the dark and known to mankind to be immortal"

is Rogue now trying to explain to him with a smile and he only nods.

„So does that make you an immortal too?"  
„Not quite. For gaining immortality I have to speak out the vow to the one person that is truly in love with me and vice versa"

are now Rogues words and a certain curiosity awakes now inside of him. If he can help him to achieve this goal, maybe his own wish can come true as well.

************

First thing in the morning he notices a scent, that seems to be quite familiar to him. Slowly he opens his eyes and a soft rose dust covers his cheeks. When did the blond actually cuddle up so close to him? Last thing he remembers, they were having a conversation and then the other one had slowly fallen asleep. A short smile rests right now on his lips. The way they talked last night. It really felt in a way as if he knows him longer than expected. Alone Stings reaction, when he told him when he was born. Besides, did he imagine it or did he really compliment him about his youthful appearance?

Gently he brushes aside the blond strands falling into his face and in a way he has to admit, the blond is quite cute when asleep. Slowly he gets up, decides to take a quick shower and his mind is travelling back to their conversation. For a human he seems to be allright. After he's done showering and returns into his room, he takes a shirt and throws it right to the awakening blond.

"Why were you staying over night with him?"

"We only talked, nothing happened"

is he right now answering as he hears Natsus question towards the blond and he rolls enervated his eyes. Somehow this seems to be a very rocky start at all


	6. Chapter 6

„So that's how you call it?"  
„Just cut it, Natsu, why are you so upset about it anyway?"

is he right now asking his friend as they walk down stairs together while he rubs the back of his neck. He had only talked to Rogue, nothing more. After a while he must have fallen asleep right next to him. Usually Natsu never acts this way, so he's for sure confused about his behaviour. Besides, they have always sorted out things like this together. They even went through some bad times together. So in a way it doesn't make sense to him at all, that Natsu starts to be so suspicious about him being around Rogue.

Just as the older one wants to say something to him, both of them can pick up the scent of something delicious being cooked. For a while Natsu decides to let it slide, since his stomach is growling and with a sheepish grin he challenges him to a race to the kitchen. As they reach the kitchen, he notices a slender cat cleaning her cream coloured pelt while a bit aside from her is his own cat Lector doing the same. A bit aside from them he locates Happy infront of a bowl chowing down. Close to the kitchen counter stands a man with a striking resemblence to Rogue. Deep inside he has to agree, Rogue really looks a lot like this man.

„Just sit down, breakfast ia almost ready" is he now saying to them and he sits down right next to Natsu. But as he looks to his friend, a short sigh leaves his lips as he sees him pouting. A short glance to his left and he knows now the reason. He sits also right next to Rogue. That was unintentionally. Really. But what is it, that makes his friend acting so edgy towards Rogue at all? Honestly, he has no clue at all.

Curious as he is he stares at the served bowls now right infront of them on the table and he wonders exactly if he hasn't accidently overslept at all. Like Natsu he's more used on having a large plate of Bacon & Eggs with some hash browns or a big breakfast burrito or home-made muffins in the morning. But a hearty broth with rice? „That looks more like lunch to me" is Natsu right now complaining while he watches him to chow down anyway and he notices how Rogue shortly rolls his eyes.

„Just be a bit more grateful we get also breakfast, Natsu" is he now quickly saying as he grabs to some chopsticks and starts to eat. „What?" is he now asking as he notices both Rogue and Natsu stare at him. Silently they continue now eating their breakfast but he knows there is something both of them want to ask him. He doesn't know either why he rather decides to go with the chopsticks instead of the spoon Rogues father had prepared for Natsu and him. It's just he wants to act normal. He wants to blend in to the given situation he's in right now. That's all.

************

Somehow this young man with the blond hair doesn't stop to surprise him at all. One thing for sure. Natsu shows at least some respect towards his father and himself for helping them so far. But he notices quickly there is something else within this human to act so reserved towards him. As if he cares about it anyway. He has no interest at all into humans. It's just inconvienient for him to stick with them. Only so long until he's able to seal away the Man of Shadows and return everything how it is supposed to be.

But lately he isn't so sure about this task at all. Once sealed away he would be all on his own again. So currently he's struggling against the task he has to do as a Shadow Walker and his addiction towards the Man of Shadows. No one needs to know, how much he starts to spiral downwards deep inside. No one really needs to know, how much he yearns for this man to finally erase his existance. He just wants to be able to escape what is still haunting him.

Silently he sighs after he finished his bowl of rice with fish and ginger and looks over to the cats before he gets up. Even from Frosch he had started to distance himself. This guardian spirit was a present to him from his ancestor Pandora. But if he has to be honest, he doesn't understand at all why Frosch still sticks with him. He even neglects his so called friend, but still Frosch stays at his side. This guardian spirit is supposed to look out for someone else. Someone who treats him nice and takes actually good care of him. Not someone, who fades into black.

„I'm going over to the police and ask if they have some new information by now"  
„I'm leaving as well"  
„No, Rogue, you are going to stay here with them"

is his father right now saying in a strict tone to him and he bites his lips. Ok, in a way he understands, that these two humans want to know as soon as possible what has happened to their mothers. But still, why in the world has he to act as someone to look after them? Right now he has better things to do than to spend time with some humans he's merely acquainted to.

Shortly after breakfast is finished and his father leaves the house, he turns himself into a shadow and leaves for downstairs. There is nothing at all holding him inside this house. Besides, he needs to assure himself that his first thought is not right at all. What reason would the Man of Shadow actually have to burn down some mere humans? But what if he knows something about the young blond man? Then he needs to know right now.

Once he reaches the cellar all of his keen senses are active. Since they are so used to the dark, there is no source of light at all. Slowly but steadily he goes down one step after another while his heart starts to ponder. He knows by now only in really dark places are the chances high to meet who he's looking for and deep within he knows Frosch is too scared to go down here. Just as he closes his eyes, he feels a short brush along his shoulders. „I know exactly why you are here, my dear Rogue" is he now hearing this trusted voice whispering into his ear.

„Why did you attack their house?"  
„Quite sharp as ever. But what makes you think, I'm behind all of this?"  
„Because of what you said in the forest to me"

is he answering in a low voice not even trying to look at him and he can feel his hand now resting at his chin. A slight shiver goes down his spine as he hears him chuckle right now. „So you haven't noticed at all, who he actually is to you? That's fine, my dear Rogue. Just as long as you know where your place is, I promise to you, I won't harm this one human at all" are now the words coming from this trusted voice and confused as he is he dares right now to look right at him. What does he actually mean? What should he have noticed by now?

„You're all mine, never forget this, my dear Rogue" his he now hearing him say to him as he sees right now a short warning flicker rest in his visible eye. For a moment this feels almost as if the one human named Natsu stares at him in the same way. But why? He hasn't done anything at all. Just had a conversation with this version of Sting. „Then take me with you" is he now saying towards him, taking together all the courage he needs and looks right at him.

„Just take me with you, so that I won't be alone again"  
„A very wise decision of you, my dear Rogue"

is he right now complimented by him and for this he's rewarded with quite a passionate kiss from him. A sigh of relieve comes from him as he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around him. Right now everything else is meaningless to him. This is what he finally decided to do and he won't back down on it.

************

Since Natsu and himself are on their own, they decide to investigate the entire house thoroughly since they hadn't at all the chance to do so in their summer holidays. Once back in the hallway he has to blink, because for a minute he thinks to see a green cat wearing a pink frog-costume. There are no green cats at all. As he shakes his head Natsu taps him at the shoulder and points to a maroon cat standing beside the green cat at the top end of the stairway. Wait, Lector? But his feline companion can't walk on two legs at all.

Maybe this is some illusional trick. He rubs his eyes again, then both Natsu and him decide to close in on the two cats. „What's wrong?" is he asking as if he would ever get a straight answer out of his best friend at all.

„Fro is scared and Fro is worried about Rogue"  
„Sting-kun, there is something down there. I just know. I promised Frosch here you would check out for her"

is the maroon cat right now saying to him and either he starts to hallucinate or everything inside of this house is for sure different to the regular things outside. One short glance to Natsu and as his friend only nods, this is enough to assure him he isn't starting to become crazy at all. So Natsu sees and hears the same thing like him.

„Then let's check out together what there is downstairs" is Natsu now saying all fired up and a smile rests right now on his bets right now, that Rogue and his father wouldn't mnd at all if the two of them look around a bit in the cellar of the house. Who knows what they are going to find there. Now driven by curiosity they go slowly downstairs, but it is really hard to see anything at all due to the darkness lingering there. He tries to activate some of the light like in the last night. But somehow it isn't working at all. So once they are at the end of the stairs he reaches out to the wall next to him and he can feel cold rough stone.

Does he really smell Rogues scent lingering here as well? Immediately Rogues words come back into his mind. He said something about the mark of a dragon. So if Natsu and him are able to wield elemental magic, does that mean their five senses are inhenced too? It's worth a try. He closes his eyes, since he can't see anything down here and suddenly he feels like being to point out the entire area within the dark by only focusing on his sense of smelling. Rogue must have been quite often down here, because he notices the scent of the ravenette leading him deeper into this part of the cellar.

Natsu holds on to him, since his friend isn't able to activate his flames at all.

„What is up with this place?"  
„I don't know. Honestly, this place here gives me the creeps"

is he right now admitting to Natsu, bites on his lips and without a warning at all a low growl leaves right now his throat. Something within Rogues scent had changed. Something, that a part of him really dislikes without being able to explain why. Right as Natsu walks over to the other wall he kneels down to the floor, where he spots a matrace or something similar coated in a sticky liquid. Most of the spots are for sure old. But some of them are new. He can tell because of the strong scent of Rogue that's lingering here.

He dips two of his fingers into the sticky liquid and licks it of. Immediately he knows what happened here and a strange new feeling surges right now up inside of him. Even through he can't explain this thought at all, but he really dislikes the idea of someone else being this close to Rogue. Even through they only recently met, there is something inside of him becoming infuriated alone by the single thought of the ravenette sharing a moment like this with another person than him.

„What are the two of you doing here?" are they now hearing Rogues father asking them and before he could answer at all he notices a grim expression resting on his face. So he knows at well what he just discovered. „We wanted to investigate a bit the house and since we were asked to look down here..." starts Natsu now to explain the reason why the two of them are actually in the cellar of the house and a deep growl leaves his lips as he clenches both hands to a fist. So whoever tries to claim Rogue has to fight him first. Because out of any reason able to explain to himself, he knows they belong together. He simply knows, even through the ravenette seem to see things otherwise.

************

Just as he returns from the police station he notice something is not right at all. There is only one spot in the entire house, where two curious humans could be. A grim expression rests on his face. He knows quite well what kind of activity happened down here. As he finds them and asks why they are down, Natsu starts his explanation. So Frosch asked them to go down. Rogues guardian spirit is too scared of the dark lingering down here. So in a way he understand, why they went into the cellar. But besides the scents he can identify he notices how quickly the body of Sting starts to tense up.

Maybe this young man can help him for sure to save Rogue from drowning in the Shadows. Without a word all three of them go now upstairs. If he would be able to read the mind of a human at all, he would know by now what kind of connection there is between his son and the blond young man. So since his own son decided to risk everything, he has to assure his plan is going to work. He needs to head into the Spirit World right now with Natsu and Sting. Ne needs to bring them over there and manage, that they master their elements fast. Otherwise chaos is soon upon them


	7. Chapter 7

For a while he looks at him and a short smile rests now on his lips. Even through he denied a long time ago any form of relationship at all, Rogue is for sure out of the ordinary to him. Something about him is different than the other members of this family are suppose to be. No one bearing the name of Cheney was ever able to capture his entire attention in the way Rogue just did within an instant moment. Right as his minds trails off, he strokes gently through the pitch-black hair of the sleeping Shadow Walker and gazes at him. Even through he's centuries older than him, there is something deep inside of him wishing to keep him at his side forever.

But he knows Rogue has some invisible protection around him. Maybe the Shadow Walker knows about it, maybe not. It could be cast on him by his parents. It could be also cast by a guardian spirit on him as well. Honestly he doesn't know the one responsible for this sort of protective barrier. But he's going to find a way for sure to eliminate it, so he can fully claim Rogue Cheney all for himself.

Since the beginning of time he had always wandered around, constantly being on his own and alone. So he knows deep within himself how it feels to be left behind. He knows how it feels like to have lost someone very dear. Therefore every step of his plan is just for one case. Not only to be the eternal ruler of both worlds, but also to be finally loved by a living creature. He only wishes to escape the mere loneliness corroding and corrupting his entire soul. That's all he wants and that's his true goal.

So he will destroy anyone crossing his path, trying to rob him of his personal luck. Anyone who dares to challenge him and he doesn't make execptions at all. Like he said at All Hallow's Eve to Rogue, he's going to kill anyone who dares to lay claim on him. As he had done before decades ago, he's for sure to repeat things if necessary.

************

Before Natsu and himself get even a proper answer on what is really going on here, they find themselves minutes later accompanied by their cats and Rogues father at a place he had never been at all. He gazes in amazement at the given scenery as they walk now towards a huge clearing. One thing for sure. He was never at all at such an incredible landscape and around the town they live is nothing at all to be able to be compared with what he sees right now.

Right now he wonders, why Rogues father decides to bring them at a place like this, when they should be looking for a way to stop the Man of Shadows. Besides, would it not be better if they work together in order to find Rogue? He's worried about the young man with the ruby-red eyes and the pitch-black hair. Because there are still certain things he needs to know from Rogue. A short sigh leaves his lips as he notices a slender young man with long blond hair approaching them.

„Who is that?" is he only asking in a low voice with his arms crossed while he stands right next to Natsu. „Beats me" is Natsu right now answering surely unimpressed by this young man and both of them look right now at Rogues father, who is exchanging a few words with this stranger. After a while ne notices that the cat he saw earlier this morning is right next to Rogues father and seems to know the blond man quite well.

A mysterious aura is around this man. Something about him seems to be odd. One closer glance at him and he is sure this one must have european influences within his bloodline for sure. „Since Rogue still owes me a favor, I am willed to do as you ask me to do" is he right now picking up from this stranger and he rises shortly an eyebrow. What kind of favor is this man talking about?

He grits his teeth and forms a fist as he thinks again on what Natsu and himself have discovered a while ago in the cellar. If this one dares to do also this step, he's going to avoid this from happening at all. He doesn't know at all why he is suddenly so tense. Rogue and him are just friends, nothing more. But something deep inside tells him there is much more between the two of them.

„Natsu, Sting; just assure me, you master your elements within three days"  
„Wait... WHAT? In only three days?"  
„Sir, by all respect, what if we can't do this at all?"  
„Then everything we know is lost"

is Rogues father right now telling them as his hands lay on the shoulders of Natsu and him. He looks right at him and quickly nods.

„I'm going to do this and Natsu as well" is he right now saying as he notices how eager his friend now is to control the element of fire. „Mr. Cheney, if we manage to do this, then you owe us a full explanation about this creepy guy" is Natsu right now saying towards Rogues father and a short smile rests on his lips. With a nod the man disappears and right now the two of them are left in care of the blond man.

************

Bringing Natsu and Sting right away to Rufus was a very good decision indeed. In this case he can now focus on tracking down the Man of Shadows without even endangering the two children of dragon heritage. This here is his task. To find and save his son out of the grip of this vile being. If one man can help to master their elements in such a short time, then it's for sure Rufus Lore. He knows the intelligent young blond from Rogues time spent within the Spirit World. No, he has to correct himself. He knows him from a time before his only son started slowly to drown in misery.

Because right now he puts all of his faith into these two children to assist Rogue in his task to secure the balance of the worlds. Therefore this is the only chance they have for them to awaken their true power by a master of memorizing everything in only a short amount of time. Otherwise it would have taken decades, if not centuries for Sting and Natsu to learn all about their element. Right now time itself is their biggest enemy. If he isn't able to locate Rogue in the three days he gives them to master their element, then every living creature will face immediate annihilation triggered by the Man of Shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

_[_ _ **\- Dreamphase -**_

 _A tingling sensation runs right now through his entire body as he teases the hardened nipples of the ravenette and he is quickly rewarded with mewl sounds escaping this ravishing looking man underneath him. „You want more?" is he asking right now almost in a mere whisper as his fingers trail along the aroused member of the ravenette laying right now underneath him. He licks his lips watching him squirm as his lover is blindfolded, bound and obviously aroused._

 _„Please..."_  
 _„Please what?"_  
 _„Sting, please, fuck me already"_

 _is he hearing this sweet voice begging for relieve right now for more, while he is rubbing his thumb on the tip of the ravenettes arousal and smirks. „As you wish, my dear" is his answer right now, kisses him in a passionate way, then he slams right now into the younger one and he is quickly rewarded with a deep groan._

 _„Sting~" ]_

„Sting, wake up already" is he hearing right now and a muffled groan escapes his lips as he finally notices who exactly is trying to wake him up. This is the first time he has such a vivid dream about Rogue and him being intimate. Damned. Why in the world does Natsu have to disturb him right now in the most pleasant dream he has in ages?

Slowly he's getting up and he bites his lips as he notices right now where the older one is exactly sitting. Honestly he doesn't like the way at all how Natsu grins and stares kind of hungrily at his body. „What?" is he now asking him for sure annoyed and right as he tries to move away from him, he has to bite firmly on his lips to avoid a slight moan escape from him.

Obviously his body reacted to the dream on his own as he notices only now the visible bulge in his shorts. He always tends to sleep only in his shorts just like Natsu. Somehow a habit he picked up from him. „Seems like you need some help" is he only picking up from Natsu as he's able to slide away from being touched by him at all at a certain area. „T-that's not true at all, Natsu" is he only responding right now, not able at all to avoid the scarlet dust covering right now his cheeks as he jumps out of the bed and rushes to the bathroom before Natsu could ask him about the entire content of his dream.

Damned. This was way too close for his own taste. Natsu is like a big brother to him, nothing more. So why was there this implication suddenly within Natsus voice to go a step further within their current relation? With a deep sigh he leans at the cool tile wall behind him, closes his eyes and again he has the pictures of his dream vividly infront of his inner eye. He decides to take a cold shower right now. But the situation he's in right now as well this dream about Rogue are pushing him further, so that he starts to stroke himself right under the shower moaning in a mere whisper the name of the ravenette until he finally reaches somewhat of relieve.

************

Slowly he awakes. Just as he's getting up, he looks around and all he can smell right now is a scent he never picked up before. Where in the world did the Man of Shadows bring him? Besides, he notices right now he's completely naked. Gritting his teeth he leaves the futon and walks now through the room he is currently held captive. No doors and no windows at all.

In a way this is strange. On the top of a wooden basket he finds neatly folded a dark grey Shihakusho with tabi socks. The floor he's standing on is tatami. So he decides to get dressed after being able to take a shower. He takes the provided clothes with him and right as he leaves the room, a long hallway appears right infront of him. His keen senses are alarmed just for the case, he might be ambushed.

Nothing happens, so he follows the hallway and finds a nice bath awaiting him. He rises his eyebrow in a sceptic way, trusts right now more his dragonic senses and as he notices no danger lurks inside this room, he enters it. For him this place is for sure strange. One thing for sure. This isn't the spirit world nor the human world. Could it be, there is another dimension? One, where only the Man of Shadows can survive in? He will ask him for sure. But right now he needs to take a bath. Right as he sinks into the warm water a sigh of relieve escapes his lips. As he closes his eyes right now to enjoy his bath, a tingling sensation rushes through his entire body.

Honestly he doesn't know why, but somehow he feels like someone dear to him is calling out this very moment for him. But why? The one, he loved died long ago. So this couldn't actually happen at all. Thoughtfully he lays his head into the neck and gazes at the ceiling. Everything started to turn complicated since this one particular human with his friends appeared in his house. Since this day he has strangely this feeling constantly appearing within him, that he actually knows this young blond human at all. Why did he even bother to save his life at All Hallow's Eve? A deep sigh escapes right now his lips and he gazes now at the surface of the water. What exactly is it, that draws him to this one particular human? What exactly?

Quickly he shakes now his head. No, he can't waste his thoughts at a mere human like him at all. He simply decided to be with the Man of Shadows, so he won't be suffering from the memories of his past. Yes, this is his decision. He's going to stay with the Man of Shadows. But why is there still a part inside of him holding on to what this young blond man is awakening again buried deep inside of him? Why is a part of him still eager to find out if his lover might have been reborn? Just why? He decided to cast away all faith and hope. He decided to give his life to the Man of Shadows. So why is there still a part of him clinging on to a faint spark, this human started to ignite again inside of him?

„Sting, I..." is he now merely whispering as he closes his eyes and right now he can feel tears roll down his cheeks. It really had been a while since he cried. The last time was after his lover died right in his arms. Right now, he allows himself to show this sign of weakness while he pulls his legs closer to his body. In this moment he just realizes how disappointed his father might be. Not only his father, but most likely Sting as well.

„Forgive me, that I'm not able to keep my promise at all, Sting. I... I just can't..." is he whispering as sobs come now from him and right in this moment he also realizes the mistake he has done. „S-so please wait for me... I-I'm going to do my best to save what is so important for you" is he saying in a low voice, still sobbing as he tries to wipe away his tears and right there his resolve is back where it had been decades ago. In order to see Sting again he will kill the Man of Shadows within his own body. So therefore he won't forsake his task and stay loyal towards the man he still loves.

************

The hours are rushing merciless. Both - Natsu and himself - have only nearly a day left to master their elements. But with the help of Rufus and his close friend Freed they are able to achieve this goal quite easily. While Natsu has constantly to fight against Laxus, his sparring partner is named Orga. During short breaks he had learned, that these four men originally met Rogue and Skiadrum a long time ago. Besides, he also learns from Rufus what kind of favor the ravenette really owes him.

„Secret Dragon Slayer Technique: Holy Breath" is right now coming from him as he charges an all-out attack at his sparring partner and a confident smirk rests on his lips. Next to him is Natsu able to unite a beautiful combination made of fire and lightning into one hell of an attack. One thing for sure. If he has to face the Man of Shadows right now, he might be able to defeat him for sure. That's what he is currently thinking since his training with Rufus. But he doesn't know at all how his so called enemy truly fights.

„You are quite encouraged today. Did something happen at all, Sting?"  
„Not really"

is he answering right now with a sheepish grin as he looks at Rufus then to Orga who is knocked out for good. He can't tell them at all about the dreams he has. Not about the ones, where Rogue and him become intimate. On the other hand, he still doesn't know a thing about the true reason they keep appearing since he first met Rogue at the last day of his summer holidays. In a way he want to figure out the conent on his own. But he has no clue at all how to proceed.

„Is it because of your strong bond towards Rogue?"  
„Wait, what?"

is he asking right now as he gazes at Rufus and for the current moment he's alone with the other blond.

„It's time to tell you, who I truly am. The three of us; Rogue, you and me met already decades ago"  
„B-but that is impossible. I-I..."

is he trying to say right now, when suddely a flash of a memory appears right infront of his eyes.

 _[ He runs along a muddy field road, trying to seek shelter from the pouring rain. Right next to him is a young man the same age as he is with shoulder long blond hair. Actually, they are able to find a abandonded farm house, where they sneak in to stay dry._

 _„Damned, at this rate I'd never arrive on time" is he pouting right now as he slumps down on a chair and stares at the ceiling._

 _„Just why are you so eager to join the army? Besides, why do you actually drag me into this mess at all?"_  
 _„Because of Rogue"_

 _is he only saying with a smirk appearing on his lips as he gazes right at the slender blond man leaning at the door frame towards the kitchen area._

 _„I'm only a scholar and nothing more"_  
 _„But he trusts you and so do I. Besides, medical staff is always needed"_

 _are now the words coming from him as he ducks away right now as someone hits him slightly at the back of his head. When he turns around he notices a man in dark clothing standing right behind him. The smile resting on his lips increases while his gaze interlocks with this shining rubies. ]_

Right in this moment he sinks down on his knees and stares at the ground right infront of him. His breath is going ragged and he has to support himself on his hands. Obviously, Rufus was right with his words. But when and where did this happen? How is it possible the other blond knows about him, if he was born into this timeline?

„H-How...?"  
„You haven't figured it out by now?"  
„Figured out what? Please Rufus, tell me what should I have figured out by now?"  
„I assume these brats are ready to go?"

is he picking up suddenly a voice he last heared, when the attended the scavenger's hunt at All Hallow's Eve. Right now he turns around and sees Gajeel. Damned. Right as he was this close to get answers from Rufus the Iron Dragon has to appear at the clearing. Close behind him is Natsu. He only grits his teeth as Rufus only nods in agreement and stands up again.

He looks at Rufus and he grits even more his teeth as he notices a secretive glint flicker in these dark green eyes.


End file.
